Ask Pixie Hollow Fairies 2
by MrsPitchBlack
Summary: Ask then anything you wish xx
1. Characters

**Okay so I had to shut down my last acc, Im so sorry. All the questions that where asked will be put on here so enjoy xx oh and i know Snowflakes voice is completely different but i thought it would be a little softer in the film so im going to imagine it softer, you can if you want but i didn't agree on the casting for snow. I mean she took me by suprise when she spoke because i thought she have a kind voice so yea that's why. But enjoy! **

* * *

Ask the Pixie Hollow Fairies anything!

Here's the characters you can ask.

- Queen Clarion

- Lord Milori

- Minister Of Autumn

- Minister Of Winter

- Minister Of Spring

- Minister Of Summer

-Tinkerbelle

- Rosetta

- Sled

-Terence

- Silvermist

- Vidia

- Periwinkle

More characters will be added at later date

**Alright guys im so sorry had to do this again because my last acc got shut down but continue with the questions on this one xx thanks for all the good reviews xx**


	2. To Guest

**Guest-** Terence, what are the different things blue pixie dust can do?

Terence- blue pixie dust has many uses, it can make more gold pixie dust as well as keep our tree alive for longer!

Minister Of Autumn- Don't forget seasons!

Terence- oh yea! it also helps our seasons.

Queen Clarion- I think Tinker Bell should do the next moonstone, that was wonderful!

Rosetta- hey! what about the other fairies!

Queen Clarion- They will have there turn, I was only joking.

Rosetta- oh...

Terence- I thought this was my question!


	3. To Guest 2

**Guest- **Queen Clarion, what's it like to rule over pixie hollow?

Queen Clarion- Very exhausting, not to mention the constant annoyance of the Ministers bickering.

Minister of Autumn- Me and Snowflake don't argue!

Queen Clarion- Well aren't you two together?

Minister of Winter- *Blushes*

Minister Of Autumn- uhh. Next question!

Lord Milori- *chuckles*


	4. To juudjv

** juudjv- **Queen clarion** -**are you born by a babies first laugh or do you have parents?

Queen Clarion- I actually have parents, only the royals and ministers may conceive children. Its been a curse for years in Pixie Hollow.

Lord Milori- Wait...Are we going to have to have children?

Queen Clarion- no, not if you don't want to.

Lord Milori- oh..okay

Minister of Autumn- *Sniggers*

Lord Milori- What?

Minister Of Autumn- you scared of having children

Lord Milori- Oh really? Well your to scared of admitting your relationship with Snowflake.


	5. To emeraldgirl0522

**emeraldgirl0522** - Love this! Question: Tinker Bell, what's the worst (or best, in certain people's opinions) 'stunt' you've ever pulled?

Tinker Bell- It has to be when I smashed the moonstone accidently.

Queen Clarion- I remember that, it made quite a lot in the end.

Minister Of Autumn- Agreed.

Lord Milori- You must tell me about that

Minister Of Winter- and me, I was on a trip then.

Minister Of Autumn- oh I can tell you

Lord Milori- *Chuckles*

Minister Of Autumn- what?

Lord Milori- oh nothing, nothing.


	6. To dawnleaf1234

dawnleaf1234 -Here's a question: When are Snowflake and Redleaf going to start dating ;)

Minister Of Autumn- umm...I-i..uhh

Lord Milori- *Laughs*

Minister Of Winter- *blushes*

Minister Of Spring- Aren't you two already dating?

Minister Of Winter: *nods slowly*

Queen Clarion: Awww!

Lord Milori: I dare you two to kiss!

Minister Of Autumn: NEXT!


	7. To iluvpixiehollow

**iluvpixiehollow**-Lord Milori, what's it like not being able to fly?

Lord Milori- it has its benefits at times but also the less rewarding moments.

Minister of Autumn- for example...

Lord Milori- I can spend time with my dear ree

Clarion- *Blushes*

Lord Milori- But without my owl I cannot help someone in trouble

Minister Of Spring - Its so tragic!

Minister Of Summer- *Rolls eyes*


	8. To Guest 3

**Guest** -Tink, what was your first expression when you saw that Peri was your sister? Peri, how did you come to adore butterflies? How much do you two have in common?

Tinker Bell - I was really scared and exited that I had found a sister, I really didn't know what to do.

Periwinkle- same here.

Tinker Bell- now your question.

Periwinkle- I came to love butterflies when I was helping Dewey with his books, I saw a picture of a really bright one with white patterns and fell in love instantly. Im happy Tink showed me them.

Tinker Bell- I suppose that's one thing we have in common to, I love bright butterflies and don't forget that tea we counted.

Periwinkle- Oh yea !


	9. To TreSater

**TreSater **-If Rosetta had children with Sled, what would they named them? And Why?

Rosetta- uhh...

Sled- ive always like Jed for a boys name

Rosetta- ugh! no i like something nice like Hunter or Blue

Sled- what about girls?

Rosetta- Lily of Lilac.

Sled- well there cute names

Rosetta- not as cute as you *winks*

Tinker Bell- ugh!


	10. To tinkfan201

**ti20nkfan1** -How old are you queen clarion?

Queen Clarion- I am exactly 2020 years old, i think.. ive lost count.

Lord Milori- *Stares*

Queen Clarion- you know i live as long as the tree lives so im practically immortal

Lord Milori- i still love you.

Queen Clarion- aww *blushes*

Tinker Bell- really!


	11. To spiraling-snow

**spiraling-snow** - Aww, why don't you two (Snowflake and Redleaf) follow Milori's dare?

Minister Of Autumn- I..uhh, oh fine! *softly kisses Snowflake*

Minister Of Winter- *blushes*

Lord Milori- aww

Queen Clarion- aww


	12. To LadyOfSlytherin101

**LadyOfSlytherin101 ** -Ok. I've got some questions. First I wanna say huge fan. I love the movies and they're very inspirational.  
Tink, how do you feel about your first appearance in Peter Pan? Do you feel you were incorrectly portrayed in that movie since you were shown to be jealous to the point of murdering Wendy? To be honest I prefer the version of you in your own movies. While I liked you in the Peter Pan movies I like you better this way as it seems more true.  
Minister of Autumn: Now don't deny that you aren't seeing the Minister of Winter, it's pretty obvious even without Lord Milori's snickering. Anyway. When Queen Clarion placed the rule about the Border how did you see her? And I think you make a cute couple! I may have to write something for you now!  
Queen Clarion and Lord Milori: This has been bugging me. If Lord Milori is Lord of the Winter Woods does that mean there are other Lords or Ladies of the Warm Seasons?  
Minister of Autumn (Again): I'm curious. Autumn is generally cold. Unless you live where I live and you get 70 and 80 degree weather in the middle of winter on some days and cold freezing weather the rest of the time. Nature is very strange here. Anyway. Why is Autumn considered a warm season?  
Minister of Spring: Do you freak out about everything? You strike me as the type if you saw for example a giant spider or something you'd faint.  
In general: Since Tink smashed the moonstone what's gonna happen when it's the other guilds turn?  
Lord Milori: Did you and the other Winter Fairies ever feel left out from some of Pixie Hollow's events since you couldn't cross the border?  
Thank you for your time!

Tinker Bell - well yes and no, I mean I was jealous of Wendy but I was nice. and thanks so much ! okay Minister Of Autumn you're turn.

Minister Of Autumn- Snow can live in cold and warm seasons so it was easy for her to sneak over, even if she was only allowed to cross during meetings. Now the law has been raised we can stay with each other.

Lord Milori- Hooray! he finally admits his relationship!

Queen Clarion- my turn, no my dear im afraid not. there are ministers but no lords, Milori was a lord because her preferred that title instead of king.

Minister Of Autumn- me again? well my dear I do try to make it a war season but as the wind of winter mixes with my warm wind it generally creates cold weather, I did ask them to stop but they still haven't, its only in some countries the weather changes.

Minister Of Spring- Spider! what spider! *looks around wide eyed*

Minister Of Summer- yes he does freak out at almost anything, I remember when he freaked out because a spider had accidently crawled into his home.

Minister Of Spring- *trembles*

Queen Clarion- well I suppose next moonstone well smash it too, it gave us more after all.

Lord Milori- my question! well sort of yes, apart from me missing Ree we didn't have the enjoyment of parades of parties so it was petty boring. And we enjoyed your time!


	13. To theMinisterOfAutumn

theMinisterOfAutumn - Hey Minister of Autumn... Why do you wear a leaf hat all of the time? (I'm your biggest fan)

Minister Of Autumn- ooh! I have fans! you must visit me sometime!

Minister Of Winter- he wears the hat to hide hi scruffy crimson hair underneath

Minister Of Autumn- and I like the fashion!

Minister Of Winter- and you like the fashion.


	14. To Sapnis

**Sapnis **-Minister of spring, you still like Queen Clarion? ;)

Minister Of Spring- what! I...uhh...

Lord Milori- *crosses arms*

Minister Of Spring- *shrinks back*

Minister Of Winter- Milori don't pick on him, after all he never knew of you and Clarion.

Lord Milori - I didn't do anything!


	15. To Guest 4

**guest** -Milori, hows your relationship with Queen Clarion working out?

Lord Milori- Wonderfull! we have settled and are currently at a stable part of our relationship.

Queen Clarion- If it weren't for Tinker Bell we never would have gotten back toghether

Tinker Bell- aww thank you!

Lord Milori- *hugs clarion*


	16. To Orangetails42

Orangetails42 - Oh, oh, this is awesome! :) Thank you, thank you, thank you for writing it! I can ask them anything? Oh, let me think...oh, Queen Clarion, how long have you known Lord Milori? And vice versa?

Queen Clarion- since I first became queen, I was young and very adventurous, so one day I snuck out and met milori

Lord Milori- I was adventurous to that why I came to the border

Queen Clarion- you still are *giggles*

Lord Milori- *chuckles*


	17. To Guest 5

**Guest** -Vidia, what would you say if you found out that there was a fairy that was faster than you?

Vidia- probably be their friend if they where like me or race them.

Tinker Bell- I could build the arena with my friends!

Queen Clarion- that actually sounds fun! that is now our next plan, to do a fairy race!

Tinker Bell- yay!

Vidia- *sarcasticly* woopie!

Rosetta-Vidia!


	18. To theMinisterofAutumn 2

theMinisterOfAutumn - I'm sorry... but I have got to ask another question... Hey Minister of autumn! How good are you in sarcasm, satire, Irony and most importantly Science. Because I make fan-fictions of you with all those characteristics and I'm curious.

Minister Of Autumn- sarcasim..not so much, science i have no idea what that is, satrie..uhh..maybe, irony not at all.

Minister Of Winter- your usually calm, and you have quite the soothing voice.

Minister Of Autumn- Thanks dear.


	19. To Lilly

**lily** -Lord milori and queen clarion- r u guys married or are u lord milori going to propose to the queen?

Lord milori- prapose!?...i uhh...

Minister Of Autumn- who's to shy now? *smirks*

Lord Milori- shut up.


	20. To LadyOfSlytherin101 2

**LadyOfSlytherin101**

Tink: I totally don't blame you for being jealous. I have a niece who saw your movies first then Peter Pan and she though you were trying to kill Wendy when the Lost Boys shot her down and she was heading towards the rocks and so she's a little shaken and so this question is for her. She wants to know why you told the boys to shoot her down cause she thinks you were trying to kill Wendy. And no offense. Peter is way to immature for you. You are so much better. You and Terence are much better together.

Minister of Autumn and Winter: Are you two going to get married? Cause you two are so cute! And when you live down south and near the gulf you never know what you're gonna get. Can ya'll just not agree on what the weather should be down here? Gives me another reason to wear my cowboy boots though so I can't really complain. Just a warning system would be nice! *Laughs* Don't want to get caught wearing shorts and then it turns cold again.

Minister of Summer: How do you feel about not getting a whole bunch of screen time? I think you're a pretty cool character from what I've seen. I just wish we could have seen more of you.

Minister of Spring: Sorry! I hate spiders too. Even a little bitty one and I freak out like Ronald Weasley. I'm curious. Red has Snow and Queen Clarion has Lord Milori. Do you have a special someone?

To anyone in general: Is it just me or is Lord Milori rather immature? No offense M'Lord. Would you like it if someone was poking at your relationship with Queen Clarion?

Queen Clarion: What are the the most dangerous things in Pixie Hollow?

Perwinkle: Have you ever been to the Mainland?

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori: Are you two going to have kids?

Tinker Bell- i didnt mean to really, it was and act of jealousy *looks down*

Queen Clarion - dont worry Tinker Bell, everyone does thing when their jealous.

Minister Of Autumn - Me and Snow haven't thought or even talked of marriage yet...

Minister Of Winter - what he means to say is that he is Comfortable with the stage of our relationship but who says the future doesn't hold anything.

Minister Of Summer - Oh me now! well my dear i can honestly say that i am not that bothered, i have quite allot of work to do to so we get quite alot of free time! and you are amazing my dear! we must have tea sometime!

Minister Of Spring - no not yet but as they say, love takes time and i am willing to wait.

Lord Milori- No offence taken, me and Red like to pester eachother often and i know that mentioning his relationship with Snowflake really embarrasses him.

Minister Of Autumn- More you than me.

Lord Milori - Thats not true!

Queenn Clarion- *Rolls Eyes* the most dangerous thing in pixie hollow is these two when they start a fight *smiles slightly* and no my dear me and milori have no plans of children yet but as Snowflake says there is a future.

Periwinkle- no not yet but tink and i are going to go soon! she promised to take me!


	21. To Claire

**Claire **

Minister of Winter - why didn't I saw you in the movie of Tinkerbell and the lost treasure and In Tinkerbell and the secret of the wings?

Minister Of Winter - well my dear i have been rather caught up in work lately, i know that some thing started with crisis but as i am Minister Of winter i have to live in the winter woods and regarding the rules i didnt want to cross the border all the time and make the winter fairies sad. hopefully however i may be in the other movies.


	22. To L

**L - **

Peri, have you met Terence yet? What do you think of him?

Periwinkle - i have and he is awsome! if him and tink ever get married he will make the best brother in law ever!

Tink- *widens eyes*


	23. To Sapnis 2

**Sapnis **

Vidia, you think that queen Clarion is faster than you?

Vidia - she is, ive ssen her fly when there's and emergency and she's faster than any one i have ever known.

Queen Clarion - thank you Vidia *smiles*


	24. To Stephanie

**Stephanie**

To minister of summer what type of person are you? patient or not? do you lose your temper easily?

Minister Of Summer - i can be calm, when i lose my temper i count. i taught fairy Mary that.

Fairy Mary - it does help!


	25. To dawnleaf1234 2

**dawnleaf1234 **

How long is snowflake's hair? I always imagined it to be at least shoulder length but in the movies it looks like she doesn't even have a bun... Why is that?  
Btw Redleaf X Snowflake is so cute

Minister Of Autumn - her hair goes down slightly past her shoulders. She looks beautiful with her hair down.

Minister of Winter - *Blushes* my hair is always fixed in a special hairstyle mother showed me, it never looks as if its longer than that.


	26. To rosie0522

**Alright thanks guys so much for the questions but im afraid that my school studies have caught up on me so i will be awnsering questions but only a few not every one of them xx i will d read any of the story suggestions you guys have and follow all of the pepole who have asked their very ineresting questions ! xx**

* * *

** rosie0522 **

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, if you two ever had kids, what would you name them?

Queen Clarion - Pippa for a girl, its such a cute name!

Lord milori - We haven't decided any boys names but suggestions are welcome!


	27. To speck

**speck **

Ok so i had to ask this question that i have always wondered:

Queen clarion do you have feet? since in the movies you always wear that pretty sparkly dresss.

Queen Clarion- i do have feet i just like wearing a dress that makes them seem like there not there, it looks rather mysterious doesn't it?


	28. To : dawnleaf

dawnleaf1234 - With the new extended release of Tinkerbell and the pirate fairy, is Snowflake going to be in it? We can see the other ministers but shes not there :'(

Minister Of Winter - you know I have no idea.

Minister Of Autumn - *pouts*

Minister of Winter - what? what is it ?

Minister Of Autumn- I will miss you if your not there

Minister Of Winter - aww

Minister Of Spring - blegh.


	29. MaNicLuv1

MaNicLuv1 - oh I love this fan fiction! Thank you thank you thank you for writing it! So here's my question. Minister of Winter, are you really dating Minister of Autumn? ;) I'm your biggest fan :D

Minister Of Winter - Yes we are, sadly it is no longer a secret thanks to Redleaf's obvious actions.

Minister Of Autumn – I'm sorry, at least they didn't act rudely.

Minister Of Winter – Your right, we need not worry then *pecks his cheek*

Minister Of Autumn - *Blushes*


	30. To TomboyGirl123

TomboyGirl123 - Clarion: I'm thinking about making a story about a fairy who has two talents, is that even possible? (Fast flying & Animal)

Queen Clarion – Well my dear It is extremely rare but possible, as I always say anything is possible.


	31. To SmarterThanArty

SmarterThanArty -If Lord M. exists, why does Snowflake exist?

Lord Milori - well since I cannot fly it is hard for me to deliver winter to the mainlands, not only this but The Minister Of Winter can survive in both seasons so she can attend meetings.

Minister of Autumn- I hope you're not applying that Snowflake is Useless, like Lord Milori said she is very helpful.

Lord Milori – *Sniggers*


	32. To SmarterThanArty 2

SmarterThanArty - Minister of Summer- What's with the big hair?!

Minister Of Summer – I find that having my hair like this is easier, I don't have to do much but braid It at night and clip it up during the day.

Minister Of Spring – I like it.

Minister Of Summer – thank you *Smiles*


	33. To Razorwind237

Razorwind237 c - Red r u mad that your little snowflake wasn't in the pirate fairy?

Minister Of Autumn- Of course I am a little upset but she is very busy, she doesn't really attend parties anymore. Lord Milori attends for her.


	34. To rosie0522 2

rosie0522 - Queen Clarion, I thought it was so cute when you fell asleep right next to Milori in the Pirate Fairy, and how he held you in his arms at the end during the big finale! But I must ask, when did you find out the whole story, and how did you two feel about it?

Queen Clarion – well when Tinker Bell explained it to us I was rather shocked but happy that they were all alive. Milori didn't take well to the falling asleep part, he still grumbles on about how he could have saved me.


	35. To dawnleaf1234 3

**May I Just say thank you to all the wonderful reviews, answering them has been slow but I have got it done. You are all a great support x**

dawnleaf1234 - Sunflower, do you have any, say, love interests? ;)

Minister Of Summer – Oh….well maybe yes one. He is very sweet and charming but foolish. Poor fellow, of course Snowflake is the only one who knows.

Minister Of Spring – And just who is this man?

Minister Of Summer – I'm not telling you.

Minister Of Winter – Oh please can I tell him?!

Minister Of Summer- All in good time.


	36. To dawnleaf1234 4

dawnleaf1234 - Hyacinth, were you actually a garden fairy? Btw, do you like SUNFLOWER(s)? ;)

Minister Of Spring – well…I was a garden fairy and me like sunflower? ...maybe…..

Minister Of Autumn – quick cover her ears!

Minister Of Winter – why? I think it's adorable!

Minister Of Summer – what are you guys talking about ?

Minister Of Spring – n-nothing!

Minister Of Autumn – HE LOVES Y-

Minister Of Winter - *quickly covers Redleaf's mouth and pulls him out*

Minister Of Summer - *shrugs*


End file.
